zupo_zespolfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zupo zespół
Zupo zespół Najpotężniejszy zespół muzyczny XXI wieku, wielokrotnie wspominany w reportażach Melchiora Wańkowicza i podręcznikach dla klas 8 od fizyki ("To jest Fizyka"). W skład jej członków wchodzą Klara 1 i Klara 2. *'historia:' Klary zapoczątkowały swoją karierę poprzez występ na koloniach muzycznych 2019 w Bieszczadach. Swą krystaliczną muzyką i błyskotliwymi tekstami, dziewczyny podbiły serca tłumów, a także zainspirowały znakomitych artystów takich jak The Helebson lub Pan Tadeusz do tworzenia dzieł o fantastycznej jakości.'' Zrzut ekranu 2019-09-13 o 16.50.37.png|Dzieło znakomitej jakości na miarę mistrza pędzla, Vincenta Van Gogha autorstwa "The Helebsona" Zrzut ekranu 2019-09-13 o 16.49.46.png|Z tym to nawet Jackson Pollock nie może się równać, zapominając przy tym o Pablo... albo Diego lub Rebece... dzieło o świeżym spojrzeniu na świat autorstwa "Pana Tadeusza" '' * twórczość: # "O zupie" Kultowy tekst piosenki był właśnie tym co zmieniło oblicze współczesnej Polski. Jej dwie pierwsze zwrotki powstały przed założeniem zespołu (trzecia już po), które jednak można było już przed oficjalnym występem uslyszeć na prywatnym koncercie na korytarzu. To właśnie skromne datki od słuchaczy zmieniły na zawsze życie artystek, które postanowiły od tego momentu zacząć swoją karierę muzyczną. # "Jędrzej, Władek i Włodzimierz" To właśnie gentelmeni o tych pięknych imionach, zainspirowali Zupo Zespół do napisania drugiej piosenki z ich debiutanckiej płyty. Odziani w neonowe garnitury uwodzą' masę kobiet, podobnie jak muzyka napisana z myślą o nich, od razu porywa do tańca!'' Tyczka-do-slalomu-z-podstawa-gumowa-12-m-zolta.jpg|Historyczne zdjęcie Włodzimierza pozującego przed World Trade Center na chwilę przed atakiem braci Golec God 8673.jpg|Władek and the boys 5b13f0f737809c0677057087ed07e3c5.jpg|Jędrzej wykonujący "kwiat lotosu" w trakcie zajęć jogi jin popijający przy tym swoje frutariańskie smoothie # "''Miłość do zupy"' Losowość rytmów miłości jest równa temu jak powstawał refren tej ballady przez, którą powstają shipy zupo zespółu z Adamem Mickiewiczem ( Zespóładam mickie; Zespółwicz; Adam Miczupo zespół; Póła; Półmickiewicz; Spóładam mickie; Zadam micki; Zuada; Zuckiewicz, Zupadam; Zupo Zesicz; Zupoadam; Zupoicz; Ółwicz; Łiewicz; Ładam mic; Ółada; Zuwicz- parę z najpopularniejszych przykładów) nic w sumie dziwnego, liryka słów tego utworu doprowadza współczesnych poetów do chęci zagrania w Niebieskiego Wieloryba ( z zawiści do umiejętności tekściarskich Klar.)'' # "Fun race"'' Z pasji do gry (tym razem nie na majonezie, mimo iż Klara 2 jest wirtuozem tego instrumentu) zrodził się kolejny taneczny hit. Refren jednak mimo iż wesoły opowiada o nieszczęśliwej miłości, tytułowy rejs symbolizuje powolny upadek po szczeblach życia, który prowadzi w ostateczności do opuszczenia się na same dno. Gdy zastanowisz jak przez niego przejść to wiedz jednak, że życie to miłość, życie to śpiew! I właśnie te przypadkowe spotkania doprowadzą cię na szczyt (lub na dyskotekę z Jędrzejem, Władkiem i Włodzimierzem, ale i tak będziesz się bawić przy tym kawałku... a poza tym bez backmaskingu i tak nie dostrzeżesz tej smutnej strony życia także... zatop się w życiu! Żyj pasją życia!)'' # "Szubi duby" "-Czyyyyyyy tyyy NOSISZ SZUBI DUBY SWEEEEEE? Czyyyyyyy ty CIĄGLE ZAKŁADASZ JEEEEE?" Co prawda nie kupisz tych wyprodukowanych przez Zupo zespół spodni u pani w pasmanterii, za to będziesz mógł je podziwiać na nogach Klar, które oczywiście zobaczysz na koncercie już w grudniu... albo w styczniu... albo w lutym albo... NA NASTĘPNYCH KOLONIACH na pewno zobaczysz je dobrodzieju, a teraz wskakuj na parostatek Krzysztofa Krawczyka i przestań narzekać na odwołane trasy koncertowe zupo zespołu na 7 kontynentach, trudno jest przecież dojechać na Antarktydę... Zupo Zespoł to nie Metallica... # "O koloniach" O koloniach zmieniających życie, o koloniach podnoszących na duchu i o koloniach, które wyłaniają na światło sławy, nowe gwiazdy. Ta patriotyczna pieśń podtrzymuje w duchu walki wszystkich poległych kolonistów, tych którzy zwątpili w świetność i nieugiętość kadry, po ich historycznej przegranej w bitwie pod Zwierzyniem w lipcu 1943 roku p.n.e. ... Na dźwięk rzucanych kul do kręgli, odnawia się wola walki naszych kolonistów... kadra znowu wygrała, odsłaniając przed naszymi oczyma idee powszechnego pokoju i piękna! To właśnie koloniści stworzyli Zupo zespół, w imieniu świata: Dziękujemy wam! thumb|Na zdjęciu powyżej widzimy pierworodnego syna Ho- ho milka: Ho-ho milka Juniora; z ojcem łączy go uderzające podobieństwo (gdyby Ho-Ho milek Junior nie urodził się karłem, to nie dałoby się go odróżnić z jego ojcem z lat młodości) oraz zamiłowanie do hazardu.|293x293px # "Ho-Ho Milek feat. Filozofiusz" Ten to nie lubił się sprzeczać, wolał praktykować stoicyzm Johna Loversona, ewentualnie epikureizm Epic-Kura lub platonizm francuskiego poety Plate O'Na (nie mylić z Diorem z Syrakuz- ten przecież założył francuski dom mody, a nie pisał francuską poezję... swoją drogą bardzo nieprzyzwoitą, potwierdzi to jej wielbiciel Vincent van Gogh.) Ho- Ho Milek jest kawalerem po 40 (lata owczo- pluszowe się inaczej liczy) dlatego przeszedł już swoje, dzieci odchował- marzy tylko o tym, by wyjechać na Bermudy z Marlinem (Mansonem oczywiście.) Klary bardzo doceniają jednak to co zrobił dla nich przed swoją emeryturą... Tekst napisany (częściowo) przez rapera Wschodzącego słońca, pochodzącego z Kaukazu włoskiego Byka Filozofiusza, zaś muzykę skomponowały jak zawsze świetne Klary. role w zespole: * Klara 1 wokal, gitara klasyczna, sitar, koto, marimba, pianino * Klara 2 wokal, wiolonczela, pianino, szklanki, czapka ze śmigiełkiem, parapet, widelec, łyżka, majonez